Secrets Over Coffee
by CaptainFluffyPants
Summary: A series of drabbles between you and Frank McCay, the famous scarer from Monsters Inc! I'm taking ideas, so please feel free to message me!
1. Little Monsters

"Hey Franky! What's with the face?" You asked as you plopped down beside the infamous scarer, Frank McCay, who looked abnormally depressed. You were worried instantly for the male usually had a happy go lucky grin and a witty comment when you were around. He was grasping his cup of coffee and staring at the swirl of brown and caramel inside the mug. "Hey? You listening?"

He looked up at you with sad eyes and heaved a great sigh. He took a swig of the hot brew you prepared for him and he shrugged wordlessly. You frowned, but decided that he would talk about it if he wanted to. You wouldn't push him; after all he was your only customer half the time and your only friend in the big new city.

You had been born in the country very far away from the hustle and bustle of city life. You moved not too long ago when your parents found a good job and made you enjoy the city even though you had hated it. Too much noise, too smelly, too large, and too many people for your taste. With any luck, you had hopped your parents would win the lottery and head back out to the country so you could kiss the city good-bye.

Until you met him, of course.

The kind yet tough monster who had stumbled into your humble little coffee shop after breaking the scare record on his floor for the quarter. He grinned like a fool and swung his arms around his friends who cheered beside him. You were surprised to see such friendly faces, you were so used to other adults snarling for coffee and practically harassing you to hurry up. They would take their coffee without so much as a 'thank you' or 'have a nice day.' Another think you despised about the city, everyone seemed to lack any manners that your parents insisted you know. And he was totally different from anyone you had met so far.

He was laughing and accepting pats on the back until he looked at you. For a moment, you had felt time slow down and everyone, everything, disappear from the room leaving you and the stranger. Your eyes locked with his own and you couldn't speak as if he had placed a spell on you. He approached you with a kind expression, but no smile, until he was standing right at your counter. He offered you a wild smile and a tip of his university hat before asking you for coffee with his friends.

_"You look new," he finally said and you looked up, since he was quite a bit taller than you. "What's your name?"_

_"(Your name), sir. And you?"_

_He chuckled at the politeness. "I'm Frightening Frank McCay, but you can call me Franky." _

_You smiled. "Franky, I like it." He smiled as he began to ask you what you recommended off the list of coffees and sugary sweets._

"Franky?"

He just looked at you like he was ready to hurl. "Hmm?"

"Everything alright?"

He nodded.

You crossed your (# of arms) across your chest, annoyed that he now wasn't answering you. You told yourself five minutes earlier that you wouldn't push him, but now he was beginning to bum you out tremendously. Even the customers, all dull anyways, looked slightly upset by the sight of a blue monster glaring at them constantly. You smacked the towel you had used to clean the counter on the table in front of him and he just continued to stare at the table. "Alright, enough is enough."

He raised an eyebrow at you, but said nothing.

"You're bumming me out, Franky, please tell me what's wrong." You begged, "I thought you trusted me."

His eyes widen for a moment before returning to their dull form and he glances up at your harsh yet worried face. "Honestly, it's nothing. I promise."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't."

"Don't do this."

He glares up at you and it surprises you that he was even capable of looking so menacing to anyone. Especially you. Weren't you friends? "Just drop it, please, (your name)."

* * *

It was almost closing time for you and your beloved coffee shop and Frank was still sitting in the corner with a thoughtful face. Your family had come in to visit and he hadn't even said a hello. He was usually the first to greet your parents before you, so for him to ignore them was unheard of. It was so...impolite and he wasn't impolite at all.

"Franky, the stores' closing."

No reply.

"Franky? Please tell me what's wrong." You walked over to him and sat in the chair beside him. His many legs looked slouched and sloppy as you placed a gentle hand on one of the closet ones to you. He stares at you, stunned, the most expression he has shown all day. "You can trust me."

He looks back down at the now empty cup; at least he wasn't trying to slowly kill himself in your shop. "I...I lost my hat today...and some little kid almost got me fired. He snuck into the room when I wasn't paying attention and he could have gotten himself killed in the human world! I couldn't explain to his parents what had happened, how would they feel?"

You smiled as you patted him on the back. You were glad that it wasn't anything major that would make you worry like him moving or leaving you. "But he's okay! You can't blame yourself, Franky, it wasn't your fault."

"I almost lost someone today," he whispered in a sad voice. He grasped your hand with surprising strength for such a skinny guy and looked into your eyes like he was piercing your very soul. You were sure you were blushing and had to look away from his intense gaze. "I didn't even know that kid, but when I thought about how bad I would feel, I couldn't bare it." You looked back at him as he continued to talk in a whisper as if he was ashamed that he looked or sounded weak in front of you. "So, I couldn't even imagine what would happen if I lost you.

Those were undoubtedly the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to you. Even your family (although they didn't count) had never said something so incredibly thoughtful to you. And it wasn't like those sappy lines you had heard when you had walked around the city when random monsters tried to pick you up; it was sincere and truthful. He usually flirted with you, but never said anything that he knew would make your head spin. Or maybe it was always intentional. "Then you don't ever have to worry." He looks at you expectantly. "I'm not going anywhere."


	2. Where Flattery Gets You

It was with a scowl that you continued to watch the men ogle the loudly giggling flesh-flashing maneater. Every monster in the cafe watched that woman strut shamelessly in her revealing outfit. Their eyes were utterly glued to every curve she happily flaunted, and yours just rolled in aggravated response.

Best not to dwell on it however, lest you start knocking heads.

Settling your gaze elsewhere though left you bereft. Instead of ogling the flirty chick across the room, one Frank McCay was simply grinning at you.

"What?"

He chuckled. "You seem annoyed."

The very reference made you glare. "I really don't see how all these men can just stare at that woman so openly! It makes me so. . ." A stray thought made your features soften.

He raised a brow. "Hm?"

"I've yet to see you spare more than a glance at her."

Again he chuckled, and it was your turn to raise a brow. He fixed you with a cute little grin. "There is a very good reason for that."

"Oh really?"

"It's because she doesn't look half as good as you." Your eyes widened a bit at such a sweet remark.

"You still have to pay full price, Franky."

He pouted, but you knew he didn't mind. "Can't blame a guy for trying."


	3. Calories

"Ahhh.. I'm hungry." You whined. "But everything around here would screw over my diet." Frank had finally gotten the courage to take you to dinner and he was enjoying watching you pout over the dinner table at his house.

He sent you a side-long grin. "Well, you could always eat me, you know."

You snorted at that, as he said it so nonchalantly–as if the two of you were at home and not on a public street.

"I'm sorry Franky, you have too many calories for me." You retorted slyly.

"Don't you know spicy foods promote weight loss?" He smirked.

". . . are you calling me fat?"


	4. Little Girls Are Trouble

**Made this for a reviewer. I do not own her OC, or you, or any Monsters University characters. Thank you!**

* * *

"Daddy!"

You and Frank watched as the little monster raced over to her father and wrapped him in a small hug. She had run away, because of her brother's teasing and you decided to help her find her way back to him. She had been crying and screaming so much that Frank had insisted you bring her back, personally. "That nice old lady and Frank helped me find you daddy!"

"...Old lady...?" You hissed and Frank smiled.

The father of your little troublemaker grinned warmly at Frank. "Thank you, Mr. McCay for bringing my daughter back. I was very worried, but I am glad to see she was in good hands." He then turned to you. "And thank you as well, Miss. (Last Name). I promise to visit your café everyone once in a while."

You grinned in response; a famous scarer coming to your café was certainly going to promote business. "You're welcome, Mr. Sullivan. Trust me, taking care of Josey was no problem at all." You and Frank were about to walk away when said girl ran up to Frank and wormed her small arms around his snake-like legs.

"Thank you, Spikey!" She cooed and Frank patted her head affectionately.

"You're welcome, sport. Take care alright? Come visit me and (Your name) sometimes, okay?" She grinned again.

"Then I can meet your children right?"

You glared at her, but a blush was so clear on your features that you didn't look intimidating at all.


	5. Official Taste Tester

You poked your head into the kitchen inside the apartment of Frank McCay, curiosity peaked by the strange scent in the air and the fact that Franky was standing at the stove looking strangely into a large bowl.

"I'm assuming you cooked." You smirked, eying the apron he was wearing.

"Yeah." He said looking over at you.

"What did you make?"

He looked back down into the bubbling brown goo. "Food."

You smile. "I kind of figured, but what kind?"

"The edible kind I hope.." He muttered, tilting his head.

With a sigh you walked over and snuck a glance into the bowl yourself. "So what's in it?"

"Half the kitchen."

His remark made you giggle. "And who tries it first?"

He took a quick step back from the stove. You noticed this and send him an incredulous look. "I take it you expect me to be your little guinea pig on this."

"If you don't mind." He smirked handsomely and you rolled your eyes.

Nevertheless though, you decided to give it a try. Both to satisfy your curiosity and to humor him at least. If you died of food poisoning though, you'd come back to maul him somehow for it.

On your finger's trip from bowl to mouth, your face remained blank as his eyes remained glued to you.

"So how is it?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"I like it." You smiled, which seemed to make him happy-at least you weren't poisoned by it at any rate.

Beaming a bit at the fact he actually cooked something edible, he reached over to try a bit himself, only to have his hand smacked with a wooden spoon. He held his hand, giving you a comically shocked look as you grabbed the bowl carefully and maneuvered around him, wagging a finger his way and smirking all the while.

"And I'm not sharing."


	6. My Favorite Food

"Say, (Name)," said Frank as he moved over to you. "What's your favorite food?"

"Well, my persona-" One of his friends began, only to a receive a glare from the blue monster.

"I was asking (Name), not you!" Frank cried. Frank quickly returned to smiling charmingly as he looked at you. You frowned as you tilted your head to the side for a minute. A grin stretched across your lips.

"Franky's my favorite," you say happily. Frank froze as he stared at your cheerful grin.

"Wow." Frank shouted with a pink tint to his blue cheeks. He turned away from you with a silly grin on his face. While some of his friends laughed at your response, one of the, gave you an odd look. You looked at the him in confusion.

"Uh, no (Name)," He started awkwardly. "Frank's not a foo–ack!" Frank turned to glare fiercely at the monster sitting on the other side of him, who quickly shook his head and apologized.

"You heard the lady. I'm her favorite food."


	7. Sick Days Are Good Days

It was a sick day for you. You were coughing, and you didn't look ready for anything the coffee shop had to offer. And as soon as Frank came over to visit, you started to smile.

As soon as he stepped into your room, he was trying to make you feel better. He had put extra blankets on you (even when you said that wasn't how you would get better), made you soup, and played your favorite morning shows. He sat by your bed side, holding the soup bowl and feeding it you like you were a baby.

He began to lean in for a kiss, but you placed a finger on his lips.

"I'll get you sick," you said in a stuffy voice.

He smiled. "I don't care."

**Days Later…**

You sat by the bedside of Frank and did whatever he asked. Including answering his fan mail and playing his favorite shows. His face with purple with fever and his eyes were half lidded with fatigue. "Worth it."


	8. Perverts and Movies

"Sigh…"

_Knock! Knock!_

You sigh and pause your movie to go to the door. You stand up and answer the door. Without surprise Sanji is standing there, mid-knock. "Yes? What do you want?"

Frank cocked an eyebrow, thought, then smiled not getting the joke.

You roll your eyes and look at him with wide eyes. Your heart almost skipped at beat when you saw the rose.

"Wow!"

"What?" you look down at your pajamas then back at Frank. "You pervert! Scram!" You slam the door and sit down on your bed and felt your heart flutter.


	9. Little Boys Are Helpful

"Miss. (Last Name)?"

You looked at the seat beside you at the small one eyed monster and put your best smile on. "Yes, Mike?"

"Why are you glaring at Frank like that?" He asked in a innocent tone, noticing you had been glaring at his idol the entire afternoon. "Did Frank do something wrong?"

Snorting, you nodded and continued to glare at the blue monster who was currently talking to the same female who had shamelessly strutted around your coffee shop with a kind smile and captivated eyes. As soon as you saw him looking, no, talking to her white hot jealousy had filled your veins, consuming you. But you didn't approach him, so you settled with glaring at him from a distance. "Yes, he did something very wrong."

He clucked his tongue, blinking his one big eye. "Did Frank forget to tell Miss. (Last Name) that he loved her this morning?"

Your eyes went wide as you stared, shocked, at the green monster, before nodding your head. "Yep, that's exactly what he did."

Mike frowned and got off the stool you set out for him with a determined look on his face. You watched, amused, as he marched over to Frank and tugged on his legs. Frank smiled down at the kid, knelt down and patted his head that still wore his hat. "How you doing, kid?"

"I'm angry at you!" Mike shouted, surprising the blue monster. Said monster looked nervously up at the female and back to Mike.

"Why?"

"You didn't say that you loved (Name) this morning! And that made her mad, so she scowled at you, but you didn't see it. So (Name) isn't going to stop making you uncomfortable until you say sorry." Mikey managed to say in one breath and you smiled over at the kid.

Frank laughed, before rubbing the younger monster's head. He stared at you with adoring blue eyes and stood up, making his way towards you slowly. You gulped and pushed yourself back into the corner when he was so close he was an inch away. "Is this true, (Name)?"

"Maybe!" You shouted, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Well then, " he began and he grinned, "I love you, (Name)."


	10. What We Wish For

"Look, Franky, it's a shooting star!" You cried out as a star flew past you and your blue friend. "Make a wish!" You smiled over at the monster beside you and smiled at him. "What did you wish for?"

He suddenly looked nervous. "Umm, you first?"

"I wish this moment could last forever." You answered.

"Ooh, me too." He responded quickly, but you knew a liar when you heard one. You glared back over at him, but he seemed to be trying to avoid your gaze at all costs.

"You wished I would let you get coffee for free, right?"

"...Yeah..."


End file.
